It's Been an Uphill Day
by AcerbusEquinomin56
Summary: Bakura's been having an awful past few weeks, so Ryou wants to cheer him up. Tendershipping


Ryou was concerned. Bakura had been disgruntled the past couple of weeks, although it was hard to tell considering he was usually somewhat irritated about something. However, after two straight weeks of non-stop grumbling, mumbling, and growling, most anyone could tell that something was up.

Ryou looked worriedly over at Bakura. He had considered asking much earlier what was wrong with the spirit, but always ended up hesitating, due to the obvious consequences of a situation involving asking a certain irascible presence what exactly his problem was. The indications were not at all positive, so Ryou staved off his will to help and his precarious curiosity.

But now, it was time to stop waiting around and Ryou couldn't stop himself anymore.

"So…um, I've noticed that you've kind of been a little…under the weather lately…"

Bakura promptly met the soft-spoken response with an evil glare set on intensity level of mega-death.

"And your point being?"

Ryou had his hands behind his back, pulling his thumbs off of each other; he looked around the room cautiously before answering.

"…do you want to talk about it?"

The death glare somehow softened and chilled, like poisonous ice-cream. Now, Bakura was even more irritated.

"How would you like it being shut up for five-thousand years, planning everything you're going to do once you got out and then have all your plans ruined, all the while being taunted by the forces of good and having a goody-goody twit as a host?"

Ryou did marvelously in bearing through the blizzard that raged past him; he had had practice. He had also learned from practice.

"Well, I don't think world domination is the best idea anyway…"

Bakura frowned, disappointed that his sardonic comment hadn't evoked the response he wished and turned his head to face another way.

"You wouldn't understand. It's not like you have to deal with much."

"Except you," Ryou managed to conceal as it flashed through his mind before quickly trying to change the subject to something more positive. He couldn't think of anything.

An awkward silence entered into the room, sustained by the lack of happier topics and the apparently incredibly interesting wall that Bakura was looking at.

Suddenly, Ryou had an idea.

"Hey! Why don't you come with me today?"

The wall had ceased to be interesting as Bakura's head snapped back to look at Ryou.

"_What?"_

"Yeah, I'm going to the city today to buy some things…and to pick up groceries. We can drive around if you want…"

The indefatigable smile of one Ryou happened to be the fate of many gullible pessimists. The suggestion had made a similar impact on Bakura, who looked half-repulsed and half-curious.

Ryou pressed further.

"So, what do you say?"

"…it's not like I have anything else to do…"

In short order, Ryou had piled in his car with Bakura before taking off from their driveway and happily speeding down the road. The radio played popular, albeit not very good, music as Ryou tapped his fingers to the beat of each new song.

Bakura seemed to indent his bad mood with each passing tune. It was not long before he snapped at Ryou.

"Do you not have anything else to listen to?"

Ryou looked over in mild surprise.

"Oh, sure…"

He fumbled around, pressing random buttons on the car dash-board as Bakura watched. The arrangement of various colors, numbers, buttons and patterns were fascinating to look at. Before long however, Ryou had succeeded in whatever he was doing and a CD clicked on the cars speakers.

Sedate music filtered into the car, followed by the immediate sound of Bakura's hand slamming into the array of enticing buttons. Somehow, the assault provoked the radio into returning, and this time flipping to a hard rock station, which for some reason seemed to appease Bakura. He sat back in his seat, readjusting his now tight seat-belt and smiling ever so slightly as Ryou shivered at the aggressive metallic music.

Eventually, after much road work, rock music and sight-seeing, they arrived at their first stop, or to be more precise Ryou's first stop: the downtown part of the city. Ryou looked around, attempting with much difficulty in locating a parking place. It seemed as though every time he turned a corner, a car was just pulling into a vacant space.

After an approximate ten minutes of this, even Ryou was getting frustrated, not to mention an incensed Bakura bubbling away in the passenger's seat. The calmer of the two intermittedly tightened and loosened his grip on the steering wheel, his pale fingers loosely clutching the round object.

Just then, a space opened. It was a mere ten feet away from them. No one else was in the vicinity. The spot was theirs. They waited as the other car slowly emerged from the parking space, taking their time as they checked blindspots and what not. As they slowly drove away, a college kid in a loud-colored, expensive looking car zoomed into their place. Bakura was pissed.

Ryou hardly noticed until he saw Bakura strolling over to the vagrant sports vehicle. It was at that point that major concern set in. Just about anything could be expected from Bakura when he was angry and it didn't take an idiot to know that Bakura was very, very, angry at this moment.

Yet, all was well. After a few moments of what looked like affable chatting, Ryou watched as Bakura sauntered back to their car with a pleasant smile on his face. He also watched as the young man in the car sped away for what looked like the nearest interstate, and the closest pathway away from there. Ryou, however, somehow didn't feel quite as much remorse as he probably should have at the terrified expression the driver held.

After claiming their space, the pair walked the sidewalk, navigating the tall buildings until they reached a shop in the center of a large square. It was a bookstore. Bakura looked around, slightly suspicious before adjusting his eyes on Ryou. The teen paid him back with an explanation.

"This is my favorite bookstore…I didn't know whether you'd like it or not though."

Bakura hummed and clucked, scanning the shelves for something of interest, as well as the people and fixtures that littered the store in equal numbers. It was only a few moments before he flatly said, "no."

They left.

Back on the sidewalk, Ryou had an idea.

"I know a great candy store…if you're interested…"

The sultry Bakura perked up. For some reason, of anything, he had developed a sweet tooth for the modern world, or to be more accurate, a sweet fang.

Ryou led the way, only a short walk towards a large, long building which housed many shops, each adjacent to the next. Ryou stopped in between an art and craft supply store and a wig shop and opened the door. Inside was a spacious, busy room, overflowing with chocolate and the smell of all sweet things ever thought of.

Bakura was carried in by his nose, long before his feet ever hit the doorstep. Ryou slightly smiled as the regularly austere and antagonistic spirit pressed himself against the glass cases containing caramels and nougats, his breath frosting the covering with warm jets of desire.

Ryou wandered to the other side of the shop to another glass case, where the shop stocked its truffles. The scattered light made everything cozy, along with the smell, twisting its way even up into the chandeliers. Bakura followed him over to the case, where his eyes were immediately met with more temptation.

Ryou took the incentive and pointed at a truffle covered in white chocolate.

"That one's my favorite…"

Bakura looked away momentarily at Ryou and then back at the sweets, specifically at the one Ryou was gesturing to.

"I want to try it."

A staff member emerged from seemingly nowhere and proceeded to help with the purchase.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

Bakura pointed irresolutely at the chocolate.

"Oh, wonderful choice! We have a special blend of spices that we mix into our chocolate before covering it in a white chocolate shell. It's one of my favorites too."

"We'll take it."

The words came out of Bakura's mouth more quickly than Ryou even expected. Bakura looked at him, since Ryou was the one who carried the money.

"Right?"

It was a funny-colored word out of Bakura's mouth, yet still tinged with his usual inflection of intention. Ryou nodded and Bakura stepped over so that he could pay for the aforementioned goodness. The woman who had materialized quickly packaged it in a dainty white paper bag before handing it to Bakura.

"Have a nice day."

They exited the shop.

It was only after Bakura had ripped the top off the little white bag containing his confection that a thought occurred to him.

"Why didn't you get anything?"

He said this as he chowed down on the chocolate as Ryou watched. The other responded somewhat absentmindedly,

"I didn't have enough extra to buy us both something."

They walked a little ways in silence, eventually stopping to take a rest on a nearby bench. It was cold; not quite brisk, but cool enough that many people were wearing long sleeved clothing. It was sometime in fall and some trees stood above them draped in shivery yellow or chartreuse.

The two sat on the bench observing while they sat there. A group of three girls passed by them speaking a high-pitched gurgled language that was so run together, it sounded like a different one than they should be speaking. Small fluffy dogs patted by in sniffling steps, their owners lightly jerking on the leashes to prod them on. Everyone else seemed like companions; they passed in pairs.

On a cold day, it is easy to feel alone because the warmth you need seems to best come from another person. The two sitting on the bench stood up again, (Bakura stretched) and went on their way. As they walked, they passed by a large row of rectangular pillars, set under the sloping front of a parking garage. It was somehow almost natural how they both took different sides. Bakura walked on the sidewalk and Ryou in the shadows cast by the pillars.

They said nothing until they reached the car.

Bakura broke the silence once he was settled comfortably back into his seat.

"So where do you plan on going now?"

There some odd sense of irritation in his voice that had not settled.

"Well…I need to pick up some groceries…"

Bakura rolled his eyes and looked out the passenger side window. It was a little while to reach the supermarket. As Ryou drove, Bakura messed with the carpet mat; it had bunched up as he was absentmindedly straightening it out. Though neither could be accused of having nothing on their minds.

After a strained few minutes of driving, complicated further by the sadism of persistent red lights, they managed to come to the grocery store. The store happened to be a leviathan establishment, more properly called a "super-mart."

They exited the car and Ryou strode in jolted two steps, trying to catch up to Bakura who paced quickly forwards. Just before they reached an intersection for cars, Ryou managed to hook his hands on Bakura's shoulders and force him to a halt.

The halted looked back in annoyance at the intrusion. Ryou explained.

"Look both ways before you cross the road."

It was more a statement than a warning.

Bakura rolled his eyes again and did so sarcastically, and then continued on in his quick-set pace. Ryou followed him through, catching up to him at the automatic double doors leading into the store. They entered a rather large, bare anteroom used to store shopping buggies and light from the front windows. Ryou plucked a cart from a long line and headed through the second set of double doors.

Bakura, who was not used to the enormity of shopping centers, was stunned at the gargantuan appeal of the store. After all, it's not as though he'd ever shopped for himself before.

Ryou walked on, nearly leaving Bakura at the entrance before motioning (and calling out) to him to come on. They headed down a large central aisle, which ran between two other sets of parallel aisles. Bakura walked on the other side of the walkway, which was segmented by various displays of candy and T-shirts. The pair got more than a few funny looks from passer-by who thought a pair of twins had stepped into the store.

Ryou produced a shopping list and read through it while Bakura still stared at the high ceilings.

"We need paper towels…"

They headed through the clothes department (or more specifically Ryou, followed by Bakura, who watched intently) and towards the supply department. On the way there however, they passed by a large multi-celled tank of fish.

Bakura stopped and looked at them. The tanks were full of bright neon colors darting around the water, as well as black stripes and long feathery tails. Ryou, backtracking to the absent Bakura, looked at the spectacle with a slight laugh.

Bakura responded.

"It makes me want fish…"

"Oh, as pets?"

"No, to eat."

"Oh…"

They picked up the paper towels and then headed to the dairy department. Ryou looked around as he hunted out a package of yogurt and then two gallons of milk. He wheeled the buggy forward a few yards and then picked out a carton of large eggs.

He murmured to himself,

"Now cheese…"

Bakura frowned.

"Why do you need all this stuff anyway?"

Ryou looked back at him.

"Well, unlike you, I actually have to eat…"

Which gave Ryou an idea.

"Hey, could you go grab a loaf of bread while I pick out the meat?"

Bakura looked startled, but subsided.

"I guess…"

He walked off, confused, towards another row of aisles, denoted by a large sign that said, "Bread." He was further perplexed by the ridiculous assortment of choices that he was presented with. Only slightly freaking out, he eventually chose one labeled "wheat" that had a blue sticker on it.

Meanwhile, Ryou was choosing fish.

"Hm…tilapia is cheap…that should be good…"

He thought to himself, "living on an allowance is tough…" before quickly concealing the coconut-crust breaded fish behind some of the other groceries. Bakura walked back over with the bread.

"Is this the right kind?"

There was a genuine concern in his voice, passed off (unsuccessfully) as apathy. Ryou smiled one of his fatal smiles.

"That's perfect. Thanks."

Bakura nearly blushed. As was the power of Ryou's mortal displays of affection. He looked back at his list.

"Now I need…some spices…since we're completely out…"

They entered into the spice, tea and coffee aisle. As they passed the herbs on the way to the spices, something caught Bakura's eye. He smirked.

"_Rubbed_ sage?"

The suggestive tone was enough to complete the statement. Ryou sighed and didn't bother to admonish the response by turning around. He moved on, adding a container of red pepper and a few other seasonings to the cart.

"Now to the fruit."

When they got there, Ryou looked at Bakura.

"I need a bunch of bananas and a mango…or two…"

Bakura got the hint and went off to fetch them, for some reason enjoying retrieving the items (though he wouldn't tell a soul). With the addition of an onion, they were finished and proceeded to the check-out line. There were several people ahead of them, so Ryou decided to make a detour while they waited.

"And batteries…I should get some batteries…"

Ryou wandered to grab them. While he did so, Bakura was left alone and eyed a display of chocolate and candy bars beside the register. He checked to make sure the cashier was adequately distracted before pocketing one of the bars.

Ryou had just been on his way back when he saw this happen. He blinked, but said nothing, returning and placing the packet of batteries into the buggy. When it was finally their turn in line, Ryou took a bar from the rack without Bakura noticing and began to place their items on the little conveyor belt.

Bakura moved ahead, near the end of the line and turned his back as he waited for the process to end. The lady ringing through the items placed them all in bags before handing Ryou the chocolate bar back. He placed it back where he found it on the rack, earning a stare from the lady at the register. He pointed at Bakura and quietly gestured that he had one. The woman blinked but said nothing and handed Ryou the rest of the bags.

They headed toward the store exit, out the inner pair of double doors and then-

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

A loud, shrill noise came at the door. Bakura jumped and headed away, facing the rows of carts. A rather large man approached Ryou, since he was the one with the buggy and asked to see his receipt. Bakura handed it over and the man scanned it, looking over the purchases.

"Everything seems clear…except this."

He pointed at the candy bar which wasn't present in the buggy. Ryou looked at the guard and replied simply.

"Oh…I ate that."

The guard shrugged.

"Must have been a mistake then…happens all the time. Enjoy your day."

Ryou waved as he and Bakura exited the building (after taking their groceries from the cart). Bakura didn't say anything, instead staring intensely at Ryou. In doing so, he was moving very slowly. Ryou looked both ways again as a car slowed to a stop, waiting for them to pass. Bakura paused for a moment as Ryou walked in front, before slowly moving forward.

Not quickly enough however as the driver was growing impatient; he brusquely beeped his horn. Ryou turned around and noticed Bakura still practically on the sidewalk. He walked back, and while murmuring an earnest "Come on," grasped Bakura's hand and pulled him across the street.

However, after they crossed the road, Ryou did not let go of Bakura's hand; Bakura also noticed this. His hand was skeletal, with long, cold fingers and an icy paleness. Ryou managed to curl his hand around Bakura's; his hand was firm, but soft and warm. Warm on this cold day.

They didn't break hands until they reached the car when Bakura shook out to walk to the passenger's seat. Ryou entered the driver's side after loading the groceries into the back seat. Neither spoke again during the car trip home.

After Ryou unlocked the door to their home, Bakura stalked off to his room. Ryou could hear the door slam from the kitchen and sighed. It was an uphill day.

He decided to go ahead and start preparing dinner.

After unpacking the spices, fish, mango, onion and various other foods, he set to work on the meal. He tied his hair back and set the oven. He placed the fish to bake in the heat for about twenty minutes, giving him enough time to prepare the side.

He diced the onion and sliced a mango before placing them in a hot pan, ready to sauté them and sweat them down to a tender salsa. He added some pepper, some basil and enough oil so as the solid chunks wouldn't mummify in the heat.

By this time, the smells had filled the kitchen and more than the kitchen, had transcended it and journeyed into other parts of the house, including Bakura's bedroom. It was apt enough a temptation to lure him back out of his exile and into the olfactory paradise. Ryou had just finished dicing the other mango as a last minute touch to the salsa and plating the entire dish when Bakura wandered in.

Ryou looked up, having bent down to close the oven.

"Hey…um…dinner's ready…"

Bakura averted his eyes and nodded, walking over to get a cup and pour himself a drink. Ryou did the same and carried the large platter over to their small kitchen table. He set utensils down, as well as anything else they might need and waited until Bakura joined him before sitting down.

The fish was tantalizing. And Bakura dug in. He proceeded to rip the fish to shreds. Ryou gingerly tasted his piece of fish and found it to be quite tasty, so for once he took Bakura's eating habits as a compliment rather than repulsion. It was not long before the meal was finished and Ryou wiped his mouth.

"That was quite good. I wish we had dessert though." He laughed, meaning it as a joke.

Bakura rendered a look of remembrance and reached into his pocket, before tossing the chocolate bar onto the table he had "stolen" from the grocery store.

"Here."

Ryou blinked and looked up at him, who was definitely holding back a deep and potentially embarrassing look of humorous regret.

"What's this?"

Bakura couldn't withstand it, a horizontal blush traveling across his face as he looked back, with attempted irritation.

"What does it look like?"

Ryou picked it up and it morphed a little in his hand. He giggled.

"It appears to be a slightly melted chocolate bar…"

Bakura looked heartbroken. Ryou smiled and unwrapped it, taking a bite of the mass, and ending up with dark blotches staining his lips.

"It still tastes fine though."

Bakura recovered and Ryou offered some of the warped confection to him, which he refused…until Ryou offered a second time. Soon, the bar, or most of it, was gone as well.

They sat in the kitchen, the room still warm from the cooking and just bright enough from the overhead light. They hadn't said anything for a while. Bakura didn't want to say anything and Ryou didn't know what to say. Perhaps it something to do rather than to say.

Ryou slowly moved his hands and covered one of Bakura's, one holding his palm. Bakura looked at Ryou, who asked softly.

"How was your day? Did you enjoy it?"

It was a moment or two of hesitation before Bakura leaned across the table, more of a lunge really, kind of like a cobra without any fangs. In that shattered moment, he managed to grace just enough touch to Ryou's lips that they both tasted the remnants of the melted chocolate on either's mouths.

Ryou still gripped Bakura's hand, a little stunned. Bakura put his other hand on top of Ryou's.

"I did now."

A/N:

Well, here's a series I never expected I'd be writing for!

To be honest, the whole process of my even getting back to Yugioh is kind of funny, let alone this pairing. It started when I discovered the abridged series for Yugioh, which has hilarious parts in it (and is overall hilarious). It, in turn, led me to Yugioh yaoi, which led me to a pairing (and character) I like in Bakura. This led me to a wonderful story by DaveySama, which led me to write this story.

So, you could say it was DaveySama who really got me into Tendershipping, and the wonderful illustration they provided.

This whole story was kind of based off of my wanting to write a Tendershipping fic, but not really knowing what to write it about. What ended up happening was that I kept imagining Ryou and Bakura going with me wherever I've been going over the past several weeks…so, most of the events were putting them in places I've been recently. Thus, a kind of random and hopefully rather real progression.

Which leads me to my next point: I do not claim absolute in-character-ability for this. Nope. Not at all. Of course, to be completely honest, I don't know if I could claim that for anything I've written. My depiction of Bakura and Ryou are merely reflections of my opinions on them, and that's about as far as my knowledge goes since I have not read or seen much of Yugioh.

Those who've read anything else I've written know that I'm prone to talking a lot, so I'll stop here. I'd really appreciate reviews from anyone who'd like to leave one. I really do appreciate every one I get!

Also, if you can handle a mature, but very wonderful story, you might want to check out _It's Called Love_ by DaveySama, which was the story that got me hooked to Tendershipping.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story and thanks for reading!


End file.
